


keep it moving

by narutomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki
Summary: “Can we please just make a decision? Master Jiraiya will be back before tonight and I’m not going to be the one to tell him we didn’t do any shopping, training, or cleaning because you two couldn’t stop arguing over what to do first and where to do it.” Konan and Yahiko deflated at once and collapsed into a cross legged sit in front of him on either side of his knees, muttering twin apologies and pretending they weren’t still glaring at each other. “I already cleaned the house, but we still need to restock on food. The market is barely going to have anything good left by now but I made a list anyway.”orThe Ame kids have a day alone and Nagato is the only one who can keep things going.
Kudos: 2





	keep it moving

Nagato came back out of the house, rice bowl in hand. “Are you two still arguing?”

“Well if Konan would just-” Yahiko started, Konan talking over him.

“Yahiko keep saying that it’s-” They both snapped their mouths shut and turns to glare at one another.

“Don’t make this my fault!” Nagato rolled his eyes and settled down onto the porch while they yelled at and over one another. Sensei had left that morning on a mission, leaving them to make their own devices for the day and now it was noon and not only had they not trained, Nagato was fairly sure neither of them had eaten since breakfast despite all the energy they were burning stomping around at one another. Wincing when Konan’s voice broke into a shrill closed mouth scream, Nagato looked up.

“Can we please just make a decision? Master Jiraiya will be back before tonight and I’m not going to be the one to tell him we didn’t do any shopping, training, or cleaning because you two couldn’t stop arguing over what to do first and where to do it.” Konan and Yahiko deflated at once and collapsed into a cross legged sit in front of him on either side of his knees, muttering twin apologies and pretending they weren’t still glaring at each other. “I already cleaned the house, but we still need to restock on food. The market is barely going to have anything good left by now but I made a list anyway.”

“Thank you!” Yahiko beamed, leaning forward and taking the list Nagato held out before accepting the bowl he passed him with a chastised wince, eating some before passing the rest to Konan and letting her finish. “Where would we be without you?” Nagato rolled his eyes.

“In trouble.” Konan filled in, setting the bowl back beside Nagato as she rose to her knees, leaning into Yahiko and almost pushing him over as she read the list over his shoulder.

-

Nagato was right but he didn’t say anything as they split up and got what they could from their divided list, passing by one another occasionally and holding up their slowly filling bags.

“I think old man ‘Maru still has some fish left.” The vegetable seller told them when they all gathered up and realized the only thing left to get, looking up at her in confusion as Konan tugged on Yahiko’s sleeve to keep him from leaning into the leeks. “He doesn’t sell in the main market because he gets overwhelmed, but tell him Makoto sent you and he’ll be happy to give you something I’m sure.” She smiled at their thankful faces and waved them off.

Turning down into the civilian village they came to the fish seller, innocuous on the side of a street with just his haul on ice beside him. Yahiko prodded Konan forward, who prodded Nagato forward, who rolled his eyes at both of them and stepped up to the man.

“Are you selling still, Makoto told us about you, so we thought we’d try.” The man lifted his head and looked between Nagato and his stupid friends before laughing.

“Just the three of you? You got much left?”

“No, for our uncle as well.” Nagato said, the familiar lie slipping off his tongue. “We have... a little bit left, it would have been enough to buy two fish on the main street but no one had any left.” He tried for the truth, holding up the coin pouch nervously.

The man took it from him, weighing the pouch and looking in it before emptying it into his own hand and pushing it into a pocket on the inside of his open shirt.

“That’ll fetch you the rest of my stock. It’s about time I got home to the other half anyway.” Straining up the old man thankfully took Nagatos hand and patted him on the cheek before turning. “Oh! One more thing, kids. You better be ready to fight if you ever come to this village with ill intent.” Nagato froze but the old man just laughed and disappeared around the corner with a backward wave.

“Well... I didn’t know any ninja lived here.” Yahiko muttered. Konan shrugged, nervously inching toward the ice pile and digging into it, gasping as she pulled out 6 healthy carp.

“And nice ones too!” Yahiko laughed, opening the only empty sac left and helping Konan pile ice into it before bundling it up with the fish inside.

-

Nagato piled the groceries away, opening their sensei’s door and leaving the small bottle of sake that Tanimura had given him for his ‘uncle’ on his bedroll, keeping his head down and trying not to look around at the mess the old man left his room in.

Rushing outside he fell to the side to avoid the kunai Konan slung at his head, rolling and leaping into a crouch as he grabbed it from behind him and tossed it into the air.

“Free for all?” He called, catching the blade by it’s handle.

“You know it!” Yahiko laughed, leaping off the roof and landing with a thud as Nagato rolled away again; before leaping up and sending a weak fire jutsu in Konan’s direction to cover up the flight of the weapon

It ended with Yahiko and Nagato teaming up on her as they usually needed to do, even if she still won half the time.

Dragging themselves back inside they shook out their now wet and muddy clothes and set them on the floor to dry before rushing to their room to towel off and put on new clothes. Piling into the small kitchen area just as the door clicked open again and Jiraiya stepped in out of the evening downpour, wringing his hair out before looking around and smiling.

“I’ll be damned. You actually did it all.” Nagato looked over and rolled his eyes, while Yahiko and Konan accepted the praise with tired beaming faces.


End file.
